


Twitterfic 15 - Clyde Logan x Reader

by LadyFiasco



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Consensual Somnophilia, Cunnilingus, DFAB reader, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Smut, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFiasco/pseuds/LadyFiasco
Summary: Writing smut for Twitter!Using a picture/gif and a specific word or phrase."clyde and the phrase “good fucking girl” possibly add in a consensual somnophilia kink"
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Twitterfic 15 - Clyde Logan x Reader

Clyde woke up early this morning. Unusually early. He found himself struggling to get back to sleep, he seemed to be full of energy and needed to expend it somehow.

He rolled over to you on the bed, gently placed a kiss on your cheek, and then got up. He was taking great care to not wake you. It was about 5am, after all, and it's not like you needed to be up anytime soon.

He wandered about the house, quietly, and busied himself with a few tasks. He even took the time to read a bit of one of his favourite books. But his mind kept wandering back to you... Remembering how beautiful you looked, the light from this morning's sunrise gently gracing your face, through the crack in the curtains. He couldn't bear not being close to you any longer.

He padded back to the bedroom, to find you still peacefully sleeping. You'd rolled onto your back and the duvet had been mostly kicked away from your body, giving him a beautiful view of you laying there in your cute pyjama set.

He gently sat on the edge of the bed, starting to stroke your ankle, gently moving his fingers further up your leg. He swore he felt sparks as he touched you. Sparks that... Well... Spread to his groin. He just wants to touch you all over now, his gentle caresses are no longer enough.

He kneels on the bed now, manoeuvring himself between your legs. He leans down and places soft kisses up one leg, before moving to the other. He's so gentle, you still haven't awoken from your blissful sleep.

He moves closer to your core now. Leaning on his residual limb, he reaches out to your pyjama shorts with his hand, and tries to shimmy them down over your hips. He doesn't have much luck. He still doesn't want to wake you, so he changes tactics...

He shifts the material to one side, and lays down on his front between your thighs, gently nudging them apart. He brings his face down to your core, and flicks his tongue out, dragging it along your folds. Your body reacts, without you knowing, sweet tinges of pleasure infiltrating your dreams now.

His tongue moves higher, to your clit, tracing small circles. He feels your legs slightly tense around him, your body becoming more aware of the stimulation now. He runs his hand up and places it on your belly, gently massaging you, as his tongue continues dancing on your clit.

Without knowing it, Clyde is coaxing you towards orgasm. You're on the verge of waking up, your body starting to shudder a little more now, as he keeps working his tongue over your sensitive bundle of nerves.

A little more pressure now, and you stir awake, vaguely aware of Clyde between your legs, and you smile.

Your hand lazily snakes down your body towards him, gently lacing your fingers in his luscious hair, as you're brought to your peak. You moan quietly and fall apart; cum dripping from you, he takes the opportunity to lap it all up.

You hear him mumbling... "Good fucking girl..." He only uses the "f-word" when he's really worked up. Your cunt clenches upon hearing him cursing, and you lean up on your elbows to get a good look at him.

Smiling, you tell him, "Good morning baby. That was a lovely way to wake up."

He gazes up at you, and you see the wild look in his eyes. You bite your bottom lip, and beckon him with a finger. He crawls up along your body, before bringing his lips to yours. Tasting yourself on him, you bring him into a deeper kiss.

"My good fucking girl..."


End file.
